<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bare Your All to Me by moshmxllo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458480">Bare Your All to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshmxllo/pseuds/moshmxllo'>moshmxllo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshmxllo/pseuds/moshmxllo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of October, just like leaves scattered to the ground, Osamu found himself falling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Osaaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bare Your All to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for OsaAka Week day 2, tier 3 prompt:<br/>"𝘈𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥; 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As trees bare themselves to their truest form, the colder winds of fall cover humans with each piece of clothing worn to keep them warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of October, just like leaves scattered to the ground, Osamu found himself falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling that started as a weak flame is quickly spreading like wildfire. Big, bright flames enough to set a whole city ablaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if Osamu had suddenly forgotten how to act around him. He’s never seen him as more than a childhood friend. Until today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to see the tiniest details about Keiji that he’s never noticed before. The mole on the webbing of his fingers. His two front teeth are bigger than the others. Strands of gray hair that seemed to increase day by day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also noticed how looking at Keiji makes him feel feverish. He feels heat in his chest, his ears, his face, his eyes. The feeling seemed foreign. These feelings are overwhelming that it makes him cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it was the cliche of all cliches to never admit one’s feelings towards a friend, especially one that’s been there your whole life. But now he fully understands why--there's the loud thumping in his chest that feels like it was being ripped open from the inside by the mere thought of Keiji not being there by his side. High risk, unsure reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Osamu realized his feelings, two fears came to mind. One was the fear of losing Keiji should he decide to make these overwhelming feelings known. The other was losing Keiji still… but to someone else that is not him, all because he chose to keep his feelings hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu lies in his bed every night, staring at the ceiling, listing down his options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s crossed out every item on his list, and all of them would potentially end up in heartbreak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu didn’t notice that he was giving Keiji more attention until Atsumu pointed it out. He thought it was only normal for him to notice a snagged thread on Keiji’s sweater and desperately find scissors for an easy fix. He thought it was just routinary for him to pick up Keiji after class, even when his class was in the building at the other side of the university. He thinks that he wasn’t doing anything differently, because this was how they’ve always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His twin brother may not look like it, but he’s too perceptive. He said his face was different; he knows because he sees him every day, and Osamu has always been aloof. Indifferent even during the most emotional moments of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he asked Atsumu what was different about his face, he said he’s been looking at Keiji as if it was the last time he will ever see him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s almost disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the older twin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strikingly loud to Atsumu that the calm river in Osamu’s heart had become strong currents… and Osamu was drowning in these overwhelming feelings that he’s yet to confront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked Atsumu not to say anything, because he wants to keep it hidden for as long as he can. Asumu was rendered speechless, exasperated, and could only give a concerned look. But Osamu fully understands what he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he says to himself like a mantra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Osamu finds himself watching leaves fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was awed by how bare and brutally honest the trees were. They still looked beautiful and strong despite their nakedness, because there’s the promise that after they shed the leaves of old, new ones will surely come. Osamu wishes that it would be the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a tap on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keiji</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees his eyes. The most beautiful shade of blue he’s ever seen. It’s far from the blues of the sky or the sea--it was a blue that is mysterious and calm and almost dull, but Osamu was sure that the blues of Keiji’s eyes could start a fire within the depths of his soul. He was sure that just by looking at them, he could drown. It made him breathless, as if water had filled his lungs, but one thing was sure--Osamu would never want to be rescued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu wished he was falling just as slowly, just as gracefully as the leaves as they fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was a victim of gravity, and he was falling 60 kilometers per second from the top of a 20-storey building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always walk side-by-side. Neither of them ever walks ahead or behind the other. Osamu still thinks that nothing has changed, because he knows he’s been trying his hardest to make sure that Keiji doesn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s knuckles bump into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electrifying. The tips of his fingers suddenly feel numb. It feels like he was shocked and all his nerve endings were lit on fire. But this isn’t the only thing that he noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was lagging behind. It wasn’t that noticeable because they still match each other’s pace, but Osamu has been hyperfocused on him that he notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s ears were red. He looked flustered, he was breathing faster, like he just ran a marathon. Osamu feels like he’s seen it before--not on Keiji--but on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in his chest subsides. He swims to the surface, takes a lungful of air, and dives in again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days passed and no one confronted him again about the possible changes in his behavior towards Keiji. Osamu thinks he’s done a really good job hiding his feelings that he’s scared to show any crack, no matter how small; scared that someone might get to look inside and see his most honest and most unfortunate fault--falling in love with a friend whom he might lose should he bare his all to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There have been times when Osamu tries to make his feelings known but with all subtlety. He didn’t foresee that the more he tries without Keiji noticing, the more he’ll get addicted to the thrill of almost getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So one day, he holds Keiji’s hand on purpose just to feel the warmth of his skin. It was never unusual for them to hold each other’s hands, but it was different this time. It wasn’t Osamu who felt breathless upon contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Keiji’s face and he couldn’t look back at him. His ears were red. He was breathing faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu suddenly feels courage from every single part of his body--from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. If he makes Keiji just as breathless as he makes him, then Osamu was holding to that one scenario in his list where he doesn’t end up losing Keiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Osamu thought he was telling himself this. He was about to plunge, to dive in headfirst, to keep his head under water even if he’s drowning--until he feels Keiji’s warm hands against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was looking at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said something about how Osamu’s eyes were the perfect shade of grey, and that he doesn’t know how it could look so dark and mysterious but so loud and vibrant at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu thought he was hiding his feelings well. Maybe he was the oblivious one, because never in a million years would he have thought that Keiji was hiding his, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was as brave as he was scared. Keiji was not afraid of letting his leaves fall, to bare his branches, to show himself in his truest form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Osamu lets himself fall even faster and harder. He was eager to fall to the ground and plant his seeds, to grow and be like the trees he admires so much. So strong, so beautiful, so alive, so hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The many million things subsequently running through Osamu’s mind ceased to exist when he saw Keiji coming closer to him, slow and graceful, until Keiji’s lips were hovering his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a shot he would never want to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu closes the distance between them, baring his all to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time writing without dialogue (which I think is what I'm good at)... I would love to know what you think :)</p><p>happy OsaAka week ♥</p><p>talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kkodzukenn">twitter</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/kkodzukenn">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>